


Grandpa's Competitive One-Turn-Kill Deck

by betterthanpie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Card Games, Gen, Humor, OTK, Yugioh TCG, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthanpie/pseuds/betterthanpie
Summary: Challenging Yugi's grandpa's grandson was the worst mistake in Kaiba's life. (Episode 1 of Duel Monsters reimagined)
Kudos: 8





	Grandpa's Competitive One-Turn-Kill Deck

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Yugioh videos about how to summon everything in one go. This is not TCG accurate in the details but more so in the spirit of how it feels watching people pull ridiculous combos. Also I'm sure Kaiba would be just as bad as Yugi here but this is a joke fic.

“Are you ready Yugi?” said Kaiba. “I put my Blue Eyes in attack mode and a single trap card in face down position.” The system pinged to notify it had registered the move. The holographic Blue Eyes materialised before Kaiba and let out a mighty roar. A short distance behind the great beast a face down Duel Monsters card hovered above the ground.

Kaiba smiled to himself smugly. Drawing one of his Blue Eyes on the first turn? How fortunate for him. And how unfortunate for poor Yugi in the stand across from him. He doubted there was anything in Yugi's hand that could beat the oppressive might of a Blue Eyes, especially so early on. “Heh he he,” he laughed. “Draw your last pathetic card Yugi. This duel is as good as over, and too bad – it had only just begun!”

To his surprise the boy responded by quietly laughing back. Kaiba's eyes narrowed. What could possibly be so funny?

“My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba,” Yugi looked back at him, eyes shining with confidence. “But it does have this – come forth Luck Lady.” He slapped his card down onto the board and a weak looking monster materialised on Yugi's side of the arena. Kaiba's eyes narrowed when he saw the attack points. Thirteen hundred? Yugi couldn't be serious.

“Now, my monster's special effect activates letting me search my deck,” called out Yugi. “And in turn I special summon a monster. I also place down a spell card.”

“Next,” he continued. “My new monster's special effect activates allowing me to search my deck once more and special summon a monster.” He laid down more cards. Two other monsters materialised on the field.

“Now, from my extra deck, I tribute these two monsters to synchro-summon a monster.” He discarded the two tribute monsters to the graveyard and brought in the synchro.

“My synchro monster's special effect activates letting me draw two cars.” Yugi added the extra cards to his hand. “And I activate de-synchro sending my synchro monster back to the extra deck and letting me special summon my monsters from the graveyard.”

Kaiba's eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of his head.

“Upon which my monster's special effect activates allowing me to special summon a monster.”

Kaiba felt himself start sweating.

“I special summon a monster,” said Yugi placing the card down.

“I special summon a monster,” he said once more.

“My monster's effect activates,” he picked out more cards then reshuffled his deck and discarded some cards to the graveyard. “And I special summon a monster.”

Kaiba looked at his hand for the thousandth time. There was literally nothing he could do. He had no hand traps. “Damn it,” he swore under his breath. Meanwhile Yugi continued to summon the entire contents of his deck, his extra deck, send them to his graveyard and then re-summon them from there. It felt like he had been at it for almost an hour. By now the colour had completely drained out of Kaiba's face. His opening move of only normal summoning a monster and setting a single trap card looked incredibly deficient by comparison.

“Now,” Yugi called out raising up his hand dramatically. “I tribute all of my monsters and summon... Exodia the Forbidden One!”

“No-” Kaiba stammered. “It's - it's not possible! It's still only the second turn!”

“Exodia,” Yugi pointed his finger straight at him. “OBLITERATE!”


End file.
